Anthem of the Angels
by Sayomina
Summary: There is nothing left of you. I can see it in your eyes. Sing the anthem of the angels. And say the last goodbye. Cold light above us. Hope fills the heart. And fades away. Skin white as winter. As the sky returns to grey. Days go on forever. But I have not left your side. We can chase the dark together.If you go then so will I
1. Deaths of Angels

"You disloyal-"

"Oh, I'm loyal," Gabriel said. He was facing Lucifer. Sam and Dean had gotten Kali out of there so the two archangels were all alone, "To them."

"Who? These so called gods?" Lucifer asked

"To people, Lucifer. People."

"So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?"

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us. "

"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions."

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

"Brother, don't make me do this."

"No one makes us do anything."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." The real Gabriel that was standing behind Lucifer lunged forward. Lucifer grabbed Gabriel's arm and twisted it, plunging Gabriel's sword into his own chest. "Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother," Lucifer pushed the blade in deeper.

Light escaped from Gabriel in a burst. He fell back and lay on the ground, his wings burnt into the ground he lay on

* * *

"Stop the car!" Sam sat up straight.

Startled, Dean stopped the Impala quickly.

Sam stumbled out of the car and almost immediately the contents of his stomach ended up on the side of the road. His head was spinning and hot tears were already trailing down his cheeks.

Dean ran over to him, "Sammy, are you okay?" He held his brother's shoulders.

Sam threw up again when he realized why he felt like this. Why it felt like something had been ripped from him.

He leaned back into Dean and cried, "Gabriel's dead…" He whispered.

* * *

"Dean. Stay here, I'll scout ahead," Cass said.

Dean and Cass were on a hunt. Dean would've preferred to stay back at the bunker with Sam but there were five demons terrorizing a town. Cass had offered to go with Dean and Dean let him. Now they were hiding behind a stack of barrels at the work yard where they had found the demons.

Dean nodded and watched as Cass got up and went to find the demons. After a few minutes Dean got up and went after his angel.

Dean ducked behind a crate when he saw Cass was trying to fight off all five demons, "Cass!" Dean shouted as Cass' angel blade got knocked out of the angel's hand. He dived forward, trying to grab the blade but one of the demons was faster. The demon that had grabbed the blade plunged it into Cass' side. Light burst from Castiel and Dean had to look away. When then light dissipated Dean crawled over to where Cass was laying on the ground. Angel wings were burned into the ground

"Cass…" Dean said quietly, pulling the angel blade out and tossing it to the side.

The demons were gone, supposedly dead, not that it mattered to Dean. He tried to get a pulse, a breath, anything as he stared into his angel's lifeless eyes.

"Please Cass… don't be dead," Dean tried not to break down into tears, "Bring him back!" He shouted to god, "You've done it before god so bring Castiel back!"

Dean started sobbing, holding Cass' body in his arms. He didn't receive an answer.

Eventually, Dean stood up, holding Cass' body close. He walked back to the impala, placing Cass in the back before getting in the front.

He cried a few more times as he drove back to the bunker in silence.

When Dean got there Sam was waiting by the door, having become worried because Dean wasn't answering his phone, nor was Cass.

Sam took a step forward when Dean got out then he saw Dean pick up Cass' limp body from the back seat. Sam stayed quiet as his brother walked to him.

"He's dead Sam… God won't even bring him back…" Dean said, looking down, not quiet at Cass.

Sam carefully hugged his brother for a few moment. After letting go he spoke, "We should give him a hunter's funeral."

"No. I refuse to burn away any chance of him coming back," Dean held Cass' body just a little closer.

Sam nodded, understanding why Dean didn't want to. He had refused when Dean had been buried so he let Dean refuse to burn Cass.

Sam grabbed the shovel as Dean picked a spot.

"He liked it right here," Dean said looking up at the night sky, "He said it was the best spot to look at the stars."

Sam started digging while Dean watched.

After the hole was dug Dean gently set Cass' body in it.

"Castiel, angel of the lord, may you rest in peace," Sam said.

"Open your eyes Cass," Dean muttered, "Just come back to us."

Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. After a few moments of silence Dean walked inside and Sam filled the grave with dirt.

Once inside Dean found one of Castiel's old coat and placed it in the lit fireplace. He watched as it burned. In a way he was still giving Cass a hunter's funeral even if he refused to burn Cass' actual body.


	2. Moving on?

A month had passed since Cass' death. Dean and Sam had been moving from town to town doing every hunt they found. It was their way of coping. They didn't talk about feelings. They just kept going.

One night they stopped at a motel. Not the best but both of the brothers were exhausted. Sam lay on his bed while Dean cleaned his knife. Then Dean spoke up.

"It's time to move on," He said.

Sam sat up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean move on from Castiel. We both know he's in a better place and he's probably still watching us the best he can so why mourn anymore," Dean had finally come to terms with Cass' death. Now it was time to move on with their lives.

Sam nodded a bit. He had already come to terms with Cass' death but hadn't said anything because he knew how much it was weighing down on Dean. He was bearing a similar weight. But not one he would share.

"Great. I'm going to take a shower now," Dean got up and walked into the bathroom.

Sam lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He was still distraught over Gabriel's death and he didn't know why. Sure, he had lost a friend, but he had also lost Cass. When Cass had died he hadn't noticed. But when Gabriel had died it was like something had been ripped from him.

* * *

Sam wouldn't tell you how he cried when no one was looking. He wouldn't tell you of the pillow he tapped a picture of Gabriel to. He wouldn't tell you of the dreams where he died instead of Gabriel.

He would tell you of a trickster who wasn't always a good guy but changed sides in the end. He'd tell you of that look and glint. He'd tell you of the smile. He'd tell you of Gabriel's laugh. He'd tell you of all of Gabriel's tricks

* * *

Dean wouldn't tell you of the nights he drank just so he wouldn't think of Cass. He wouldn't tell you of all of the extra coats of Cass' he kept in his closet. He wouldn't tell you of his deepest desires.

He would tell you of the angel of the lord that gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. He'd tell you of the angel that had a strange love for burgers, not that he was complaining. He would tell you of how Cass had no sense of personal space.

* * *

Both of the brothers would admit how much they needed their angels.


	3. A Curse or a Blessing?

Cass slowly opened his eyes in a bright meadow. After a moment his vision focused and he could see Gabriel standing over him.

"Hello little brother. I didn't think you'd end up in my heaven," Gabriel said with a grin as he helped Cass to his feet.

"I shouldn't be here," Cass said once he was standing.

"Well. You are. And I can only assume it's because you died," Gabriel said.

Cass frowned, "But Dean, he needs me."

"And Sam needs me but do you see me down on Earth, no. I'm stuck here just like you," Gabriel got slightly upset but it quickly blew over.

Cass sighed. It looked like he was stuck here with Gabriel until Sam and Dean died.

Gabriel turned around when God appeared behind him.

Cass frowned, "What do you want father?"

"I want to take you and Gabriel back down to Earth" Their father said.

"I get to see Sammybear again!" Gabriel started running around excitedly, "And I'll get all my archangel powers back!"

"Not so fast," God said.

"What is it Father?" Cass asked.

"I will be placing you on Earth as humans."

"What?" Gabriel whined, "But I want my powers."

"You will both get your powers back when you accept your soulmate for eternity," God said.

Cass had an idea of who he meant.

"Well, I guess that might not be all that bad," Gabriel had an idea as well.

God nodded and snapped his fingers

* * *

Cass bolted up right. He found himself in a small bedroom. Scrambling to his feet, he walked out of the room. He remembered being with Gabriel and something about being human. Cass stood in the living room of an apartment.

Gabriel pocked his head out of the other bedroom, "Cassie, it's too early," He mumbled, apparently still half asleep.

"Gabriel. Do you remember what happened?" Cass walked over to his brother.

"Dad gave us life but made us human until we did something," Gabriel responded.

Cass frowned. It seemed Gabriel didn't remember either, "Get dressed" He told his brother before walking over to the coffee table where there were a couple folders.

Cass picked up one of the folders and read it

Name: Castiel Novak

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Occupation: Gas n' Sip Sales Associate

History: Born in Gooding, Idaho. Graduated in economics at BSU. Moved to New York. Lives with brother.

It seemed their father had even given them identities. Cass decided to let Gabriel's look at his first.

Gabriel walked into the room, properly dressed now, "What's that?" He pointed to the folder Cass was holding.

"The identity father gave me. There is one for you as well," Cass said.

Gabriel picked up his folder and looked at it

Name: Gabriel Novak

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Occupation: Commercials actor

History: Born in Twin Falls, Idaho. Dropped out of high school. Spent a year at CWI for drama. Moved to New York. Lives with brother.

"Pretty simple but everything we need," Gabriel noted, looking at his driver's license that was in the folder.

Cass frowned. He felt like something was missing though. Someone was missing. It didn't matter right now though.

Gabriel wouldn't tell Cass that he also thought someone was missing. Not that he cared. He had work.

* * *

 **Note: God did one more thing he didn't tell Cass and Gabriel. He made them forget about Sam and Dean. Don't worry though. The two will get their memories of the brothers back eventually.**


	4. They're Not Dead!

Dean tipped back a drink, downing the golden brown alcohol in the glittering glass. He had lost count of how many drinks he had had. He ordered one more drink before he paid the bar tender.

It was almost midnight, maybe, and Dean had been at this bar for a couple hours. Sam had stayed at their motel room in this town to sleep while he went out for a drink.

That is exactly what had happened in the last two hours. Dean had had quite a few drinks. He leaned back in his seat slightly and looked at the TV.

It was commercials right now and a Pepsi max commercial came on. Great, they had changed the person who was for Pepsi. Dean wished he could throw something at the screen right now. He had loved the last person now there was some other dude.

Then there was the finger snap and Dean literally fell out of his chair. He knew that finger snap. He knew that face. Why had he not recognized it earlier?

Dean bolted out of the bar. If he had not paid already, he would not have. Luckily, for him, the bar had been close to the motel so when he had come he had just walked. Now he ran back to the motel and up to their room.

"Sammy! Wake up!" Dean said as he burst into the room and grabbed the TV remote.

"Huh?" Sam woke up and sat up, watching as Dean turned on the TV.

"You have to come see this!" Dean pulled Sam over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"I'm sure it can wait, whatever it is," Sam said trying to stand back up, "I want to go back to bed."

Dean pulled him back down, "This can NOT wait."

Sam sighed, "Fine."

Sam sat there, staring at the TV with Dean waiting for Dean to explain.

Four hours passed and Sam had had enough. Not even the cup of warm tea he was cradling was enough incentive to stay awake any longer.

"Look, Dean, I'm going to bed," Sam said standing up. He walked around the couch and towards his bed.

"Sammy! Sammy! Sammy! Look!" Dean called from the couch.

Sam sighed and turned around to see what Dean was watching. Then his eyes widened and the mug he was holding slipped from his fingers, landing on the carpet with a thud.

Sam did not pay attention to what anyone was saying or what was happening. All he knew was that he was staring at the face of an angel. However, not just any angel. His angel. Gabriel was alive. Each little movement, the finger snap, that smile. It was all so Gabriel. He was alive.

Sam had not noticed he was crying tears of joy until he realized Dean was giving him a suspicious look. Heat rose to his cheeks, "I can be happy that Gabriel's not dead," He stated, trying to seem manlier. Right now, he felt like a schoolgirl whose friend just found out their crush.

"Right. Well, I'm still drunk so bed then we hit the road to find Gabriel," Dean said, not even bothering to get up to sleep on his bed. He just passed out right there on the couch.

Sam laughed at his brother before getting back in bed. He slept better for the next five hours than he had in a long time

* * *

"Rise and shine Mr. Hangover," Sam said pushing Dean off the couch and onto the floor.

"Mnnn, what time is it?" Dean mumbled.

"It's ten thirty, Dean. Let's go!"

"Whhhhy?"

"Because you said we would when you woke up and you're awake!" Sam whined.

"Fiiine," Dean groaned as he got up. He had a massive hangover.

After a quick shower, Dean dragged himself out of the motel with Sam carrying their bags.

They got in the Impala and Dean turned on his music.

Sam could not have been more excited as they got on the road.

* * *

That night they got a motel room in a city they had stopped in. Sam sat with his laptop in front of him, researching the pepsi commercial he had seen with the previous night. He wanted to know exactly what to be prepared for and exactly where they were heading. He had already had a general idea but he wanted to narrow It down more.

He was relieved to see that it was definitely Gabriel. The actor in the commercial was Gabriel Novak, a commercials actor who lived in New York city. What had caught him off guard was that Gabriel was using the last name Novak. That was the last name of Castiel's vessel. Was he trying to send them a message? Was Cass alive? Were they stuck?

"What are you looking at?" Dean said coming up behind Sam.

"I found Gabriel… and he's using the last name Novak," Sam said, showing Dean the screen.

Dean frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure… But it could mean that Cass is alive," Sam said.

There was a flicker of hope in Dean's eyes, "Then let's forget sleep and get to them!"

"Dean, you need sleep," Sam said crossly.

"But Cass… and Gabriel," Dean protested.

"No, we'll sleep tonight then we can go for the long trip straight there," Sam said.

"Fine," Dean huffed. He got in bed and tried to sleep.

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. He closed his laptop before going over to the window and looking out at the stars, "Gabriel," He said softly, "If you're really out there and can hear me… please just come here. Do whatever it is that you angels do and pop up behind me."

Sam turned around, hoping to see a smug smile and hear a 'hello Sasquatch', but there was nothing. Just the room and the sounds of Dean snoring.

Sam sighed and got into bed. He stared at the ceiling, praying for Gabriel to come until he eventually fell asleep.


	5. Lost Memories

Cass stood in the kitchen of their apartment making breakfast. A month had passed since their father had brought them back. Cass still remembered a few things about being an angel. He knew his father was god. He knew he was a seraph. There wasn't much else he remembered. Being human like this had been doing something to him and Gabriel. Making them forget they had ever been angels and making them think that the lives their father had created for them were their actual histories. Cass knew Gabriel had already completely forgotten. It was a lot quicker for Gabriel then Cass. Gabriel had dived right into the human world so he had become one of them and forgotten he was an archangel. Cass on the other hand was just a gas station employee. He didn't interact too much with other people and he had plenty of time to remember that he was an angel. Except even then those memories of being an angel that he tried so hard to remember, were fading away.

Gabriel walked into the kitchen, "What smells so good?" He asked with a grin, sitting at the table.

At least Gabriel still acted like himself, "It's the bacon," Cass said as he finished cooking the pancakes. He put everything on plates then took the plates of pancakes and bacon to the table.

Gabriel immediately started eating.

Cass took a moment to pray to their father like he did every meal. Every meal he would thank their father for giving them life.

Gabriel had known why Cass prayed at first but since he had forgotten everything he didn't know why Cass prayed every meal. But whatever floated his brother's boat.

As Cass was eating his breakfast slowly Gabriel got up and got his stuff for work, "See you tonight little brother," Gabriel said before heading out.

"Goodbye Gabriel," Cass said quietly as Gabriel closed the door. Cass sighed and cleaned up from breakfast. He got his stuff together for work then left

* * *

"Sammy, wake up,"

Sam heard Dean's voice and blinked as he woke up. They had been on the road for the past few days. They would take turns between sleeping and driving but Dean drove most of the time.

As Sam opened his eyes he could see that they were driving into a large city. This must be New York City. Sam's eyes lit up. He had never seen such a big city like this. Most of their hunts were in towns, sometimes small cities. Sam wanted to explore everything.

Dean glanced over at his brother and could tell what he was thinking, "Remember our objective."

"Right," Sam said, looking at Dean.

Dean noticed how Sam seemed a bit nervous, "What is it Sammy?"

"Well… What if Gabriel doesn't want to see me?" Sam said looking down.

"Sam, It doesn't matter what Gabriel wants. What matters is what you want. Do you want to see that archangel or not then?"

"I do." Sam said.

"Then it's settled, right after we stop for gas and a couple snacks," Dean pulled into a Gas N' Sip.

Sam got out and started taking care of the gas while Dean went inside to grab some snacks.

Dean walked down the aisles, grabbing trail mix for Sam and mini donuts for himself. He walked up to the counter and set them down.

One of the employees came out from the back, "How can I help you today?" The gruff voice of the employee said.

"Just purchasing these," Dean said motioning to the snacks he had grabbed. Then he frowned. Wait… that voice sounded familiar. He let his gaze fall on the employees name tag. Castiel…. Wait! "Cass!"

Cass looked up from the computer at Dean, "Excuse me?"

"You're not dead! I thought you were dead! I hate you, you stupid angel!" Dean somehow managed to pull Cass into a hug, despite the fact that there was a counter in between them.

Cass gently pushed Dean away, "I'm sorry sir, I don't know who you are," He said.

"Cass, it's me, Dean. Dean Winchester. I'm the one you gripped tight and raised from perdition," Dean was having a hard time believing that Cass didn't remember who he was.

Cass just shook his head and handed Dean his bag, "Look, I really have no idea what you are talking about and my shift is over. So I'm going to go," Cass wasn't comfortable in this situation. A stranger was freaking out because they thought they knew him. Gabriel would probably be able to handle this better than him.

"Wait! Don't go yet. Um, if you don't know who I am, can you at least help Sam and I find Gabriel," Dean said. What was wrong with Cass?

"Why do you want my brother?" Cass asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's Sam that wants to see him because he's also not dead. But it sounds like you already know that."

"Of course he's not dead," Cass looked at the time and sighed, "Look, I wouldn't normally do this but you seem to know things and I need help with Gabriel. He's… forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"Everything… about…" Cass frowned. Why couldn't he remember now? He was sure he had just been thinking about what Gabriel had forgotten.

"Cass? Are you okay?" Dean asked worriedly.

Cass looked up, "Yes I am fine. As I was saying, I'll take you to see Gabriel."

Dean frowned slightly and made a mental note to talk to Sam about what had happened just then.

"I assume you have a car so you can just follow me," Cass said, "I'll meet you out front," He then walked to the back.

Dean walked outside to the Impala where Sam was waiting.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked, grabbing his trail mix from the bag Dean handed him.

"I found Cass," Dean said, sitting there in the driver's seat.

"Cass is alive to!?" Sam asked surprised and happy.

"Yeah. And he was acting really weird. First he said he didn't remember who I was then he said he would help us because Gabriel had forgotten something but he seemed to have forgotten what he was saying out of nowhere."

"That is weird. What do you think is going on?" Sam asked, then his jaw dropped when Cass walked out of the store, carrying a motorcycle helmet.

Cass got on his motorcycle and nodded to the brothers inside the impala before driving off.

Dean started the impala and followed Cass.

"Dude, Cass is riding a motorcycle," Sam spoke up after a moment.

"I can see that Sam. And it's kind of scaring me," Dean replied.

Sam nodded a bit and munched on his trail mix as they followed Cass through New York.

* * *

Cass opened the door to his and Gabriel's apartment and walked inside.

Dean and Sam looked at each other before following him inside.

"Cass!" Gabriel jumped up from his spot on the couch and hugged Cass. It's what he did every day when Cass came home.

"Hey Gabriel. I brought over a couple of people who wanted to talk to you," Cass responded.

"Hey," Gabriel said, letting go of Cass and holding his hand out, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Dean Winchester, Gabe. Don't mess with me. I know you have to at least remember me," Dean said, shaking Gabriel's hand.

Gabriel was confused at what that was supposed to mean.

Sam shot Dean a glare then shook Gabriel's hand, "Forgive my brother. I'm Sam Winchester."

"You are certainly one cute sasquatch," Gabriel said with a grin as he looked up at Sam.

Sam blushed lightly.

"At least he acts like the trickster we know," Dean mumbled, then spoke louder, "Alright you two, enough screwing around. You two have to know who we are. I mean, seriously Cass, you work with us damnit. And you Gabriel should remember Doctor Sexy."

Cass and Gabriel looked at each other than shook their heads.

"I have never seen either of you in my life," Cass said.

"Neither have I? And who is Doctor Sexy?" Gabriel asked.

Sam and Dead looked at each other.

Sam swallowed the whispered, "Dean… they don't remember us."


	6. Imprints of Wings

Cass and Gabriel were sitting on the couch. Dean had taken to pacing around the room while Sam tried to get anything from the two angels.

Sam had figured out that Cass and Gabriel had been brought back as humans. What he didn't understand was why they actually thought they had been humans their entire human lives. It was possible god brought them back like that but if he wanted them to live normal lives why would he have them keep their real names and make it easy for Dean and him to find them.

Cass cleared his throat, causing Dean to stop and look up, "I should go start dinner," The ex-angel said getting up.

"Aww, but you never rubbed my shoulders," Gabriel pouted.

"I'm sorry Gabriel," Cass sighed.

"I can do it," Sam offered.

"Really?! Thank you sasquatch," Gabriel said, his face lighting up.

Dean rolled his eyes and decided to follow Cass into the kitchen.

Gabriel moved so he was sitting sideways. Sam sat behind Gabriel and started rubbing his shoulders. Gabriel relaxed a smile on his face. Sam was quiet as he massaged Gabriel's shoulders and back. Then Gabriel started purring. At least, it sounded like purring. Gabriel was actually humming but Sam swore it was purring.

While Sam was massaging Gabriel's shoulders he noticed a glitter poking out from under then trickster's shirt that hadn't been there five minutes ago. Curiosity got the better of him and he moved Gabriel's shirt a bit to see if he could tell what it was. It was a piece of a tattoo that was done in gold that had a slight red tint to it. Sam's curiosity grew more.

"Hey Gabriel, could you take your shirt off?" He asked awkwardly.

"Sure thing," Gabriel said, not having a problem with this. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

Sam had looked away for a moment, kind of embarrassed. When he looked back at Gabriel's back he gasped.

Each detail was etched in the beautiful red tinted gold. Lines rolled across Gabriel's back to create elegant shapes. Sam knew exactly what they were.

"Gabriel… your wings…" Sam said softly.

"Hm?" Gabriel tried to look at his back, confused.

Sam took a picture on his phone then handed his device to Gabriel before he started tracing the shapes of the wings.

Gabriel looked at the picture amazed yet still confused, "I've never gotten a tattoo in my life," He said.

"These aren't tattoos Gabriel. Not in the way you are probably thinking," Sam said happily, "These are imprints of your real wings. They weren't there a few minutes ago so that must mean your angel powers are coming back," Sam was very excited about this because that most likely meant Gabriel would remember everything.

"Whatever you say Sasquatch," Gabriel said laughing a bit before standing up. He headed to the kitchen with Sam trailing behind.

In the kitchen Dean was watching as Cass put frozen pizza in the oven. Cass was a little scared about how Dean was looking at him.

"Please don't stab me," Cass said quietly, turning to face Dean.

"I'm not going to gank you Cass," Dean said, "You're my friend."

Cass looked down a bit then back up at Dean, "Are we really friends? You say we are but I don't remember anything about us being friends."

"Cass. We have been through so much together. I don't care if you're being possessed by leviathans, or Lucifer, or if Chuck has made you forget everything about us. You are and always will be my friend," Dean said.

"Thank you Dean," Cass didn't know what Dean was talking about but just knowing that whatever happened Dean was there for him. Cass hugged Dean.

Dean hugged Cass back, closing his eyes. After a few moments Dean opened his eyes again and realized something black was peeking out from under Cass' shirt collar. Dean freaked out slightly, afraid it was the leviathans and they had somehow gotten back in Cass.

"Cass, quick, take your shirt off," Dean said firmly.

"D-dean… I don't know if I'm comfortable-" Cass started.

"Cass I don't care. Take off your shirt," Dean repeated himself.

Cass reluctantly took off his long sleeve button up shirt.

Dean went behind Cass and immediately breathed a sigh of relief.

Ink black wings were etched into Cass upper back and along his arm to just a little past his elbows.

Cass looked at his arms confused, "Dean, what is this? What's going on? I've never gotten a tattoo before," Cass sounded worried.

"It's okay Cass. These are your wings. They have to be. I don't think I know another angel with black wings," Dean said, resting his head in the crook of Cass' neck.

Cass blushed slightly.

That was when Sam and Gabriel walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Aww, this is so adorable," Gabriel said.

Dean held Cass' arm so Sam could see part of the tattoo.

Sam promptly turned Gabriel around so Dean could see Gabriel's back.

The two brothers grinned at each other like idiots.

Gabriel and Cass had no idea what was going on. Then the oven timer went off and Cass hurriedly put his shirt back on.

"Gabriel, please go get a shirt on then we can eat," Cass said as he pulled the pizza out of the oven.

Gabriel jumped onto Sam's back, "To my room moose!" He assigned another nickname to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling at the nickname and carried Gabriel out of the room.

Cass smiled and cut the pizza while Dean set the table.

None of them noticed when a black and a gold feather fluttered down through a shaft of light and rested on the coffee table.


	7. The Nightmares of Memories

" _Come on Cass!"_

 _Cass turned around looking for the source of the voice. He was surrounded by trees and didn't think there was anyone around him. Then he saw Gabriel, holding out his hand, a blue light that emitted warmth behind him._

" _Cass!" Gabriel shouted again._

 _Cass ran towards Gabriel. Suddenly hands started grabbing him and pulling him._

" _Gabriel! Help!" Cass shouted, trying to break free. But for every hand he escaped it seemed that two more grabbed hold of him._

 _Gabriel watched, not moving from where he was standing._

 _The hands turned into dark tendrils, pulling Cass into a dark abyss. Cass reached out a hand then the darkness consumed him._

 _He was sinking. Nothing but thick blackness surrounding him._

 _Then a light spread out somewhere above him and a hand cut through the water reaching for him. Cass grabbed onto the hand. As he neared the surface he saw the face of his rescuer. It was Dean._

Cass' eyes snapped open and he realized he was in his room. It had just been a nightmare, even if the nightmare had felt very real. He got up and grabbed his hoodie and slipped on a pair of shoes. He quietly walked out of the apartment and onto the dark streets. It was late at night but Cass didn't care. He needed fresh air.

He contemplated his nightmare as he walked down the streets. There was something familiar about the forest he had been in.

Suddenly someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. He was startled and had no way of defending himself.

The person was holding a knife and looked half dead. Cass flinched and closed his eyes when the person moved to stab him.

But the pain never came.

Cass slowly opened his eyes and looked at the person in front of him. The person had a shocked expression then slowly their head leaned to the side then fell off. Cass quickly stepped aside as the body slumped over then he looked at Dean who was holding a silver knife.

Dean turned to Cass and hugged him before putting the knife in his hand, "Seriously Cass, even if you don't remember anything you should be smart enough not to go outside unarmed."

"Why did you kill that man?" Cass asked, gripping the knife he had been handed tightly.

"That was a ghoul. One of the many supernatural monsters Sam and I hunt. You hunted them with us. Ghouls in particular eat humans. Now that knife you're holding is an angel blade. Your angel blade I believe. I found it on the bookcase in the living room. When I watched you leave I grabbed it then followed you," Dean explained.

Cass hugged Dean, "I have no idea what an angel blade is but thank you for saving me Dean."

"It's what I do," Dean said.

Cass then let go, "We should go back now…" He said rubbing his arm.

"Actually, if you know a place maybe we could go get ice cream. Kind of as a way to relax after what just happened," Dean suggested.

"Okay. Yeah, I know somewhere," Cass said, looking at the blade, not sure what to do with it.

Dean showed Cass how to conceal his angel blade before they started walking. Cass was quiet the entire time while they walked to the ice cream parlor. Cass got himself a vanilla cone while Dean got a chocolate one.

Afterwards, they walked to a nearby park and sat on one of the free benches. Dean was eating his ice cream quietly when Cass spoke up

"Dean."

"Yeah Cass?"

"I think… I want to hunt with you again," Cass bit his bottom lip.

"Cass, that would require a lot of training on your part. You're not yourself after all," Dean said.

"Please Dean. I want to. It feels like the right thing to do," Cass tried to explain.

"It's okay Cass. I get it. I'll be glad to have you back on the time and Sam will probably be happy as well," Dean finished his ice cream before hugging his angel.

Cass carefully hugged him back.

Dean let go after a couple minutes, "Now, why don't we head back to your place," He smiled.

"Okay," Cass stood up.

Dean grabbed Cass' hand and they walked back to the apartment.

Neither noticed when a few black feathers fluttered down onto the bench they had previously been sitting on.

* * *

 _Gabriel looked down a hallway, seeing a red door at the end. He turned around and saw a man with blonde hair and parts of his face where the skin looked like it was missing. Gabriel took a few steps, seeing the man was now approaching him and carrying a silver blade that gave him bad vibes. He turned right around and started running towards the door at the end of the hall. But the door only seemed to get farther away as he ran. Despite how much distance he thought he was making._

 _Gabriel tripped over a fold in the carpet. He turned around and started crawling backwards as the man got closer to him._

 _The man pulled him to his feet by the collar of his shirt, "I'm sorry brother. But I can't allow you to side with those cockroaches," The man pushed the blade he was carrying into Gabriel, but not quite deep enough to kill him yet_

 _Then the man's eyes widened before he disappeared in a burst of light._

 _Sam was standing there, holding a silver blade identical to the one now in Gabriel's chest, "Never mess with my angel," He said before rushing over and catching Gabriel before he could fall and hit the floor._

" _It's okay Gabe, I've got you. I won't ever let you go," Gabriel heard Sam say as everything faded away._

Gabriel woke up with a gasp

"Gabriel! Are you okay?" Sam asked. Sam had been shaking Gabriel, trying to get him to wake up.

"S-sam… the man… the hallway…" Gabriel was shaking a bit,

"Shh, it's okay Gabriel. I'm here. It was just a nightmare," Sam pulled Gabriel close and started rocking him a bit.

They say there in silence while Gabriel calmed down.

"Why are you in here?" Gabriel asked curiously once he had relaxed.

"You were screaming my name and I came running. When I saw you I realized you were having a nightmare so I tried to wake you up," Sam explained. Then he asked, "You said there was a man. Do you know who it was?"

"No… I'd never seen him before. He had blonde hair and hid face was weird. There were bits of missing skin. He also had this strange silver blade," Gabriel said.

Sam inhaled sharply and Gabriel looked at him confused, "Do you know who it was Sam?"

Sam nodded, "But that doesn't matter. You're safe Gabriel. That man is never going to hurt you," he said firmly. He would never let Lucifer hurt Gabriel again.

Gabriel smiled tiredly, "Will you stay with me? In case I have a nightmare again," He asked.

"Of course," Sam said with a soft smile.

Gabriel lay back down, pulling Sam with him. He cuddled into Sam's side and somehow managed to quickly fall asleep.

Sam watched Gabriel for a few minutes before placing a kiss on his little archangel's forehead, "Sleep well, my little trickster," He whispered before falling asleep.

A few gold feathers floated into the room along the moonlight coming in through the window. They slipped underneath the bed and nestled there, hidden until it was time.


	8. Sing the Anthem of the Angels

_White walls surround us_

 _No light will touch your face again_

 _Rain taps the window_

 _As we sleep among the dead_

Cass watched as Dean made breakfast. The hunter had taken over the job Cass normally did, but apparently it was normally Dean's job. Cass didn't mind. It was nice to get to take a break from his morning routine and sit on the couch. Rain pounded against the windows yet somehow it was peaceful. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts consume him. He imagined what heaven was like. After all Dean claimed he was an angel, which meant he must've seen heaven at some point. Heaven must have a lot of light and be very beautiful. Cass got sad as he thought about it. He couldn't go bake there. He was stuck here until the day he died.

* * *

 _Days go on forever_

 _But I have not left your side_

 _We can chase the dark together_

 _If you go then so will I_

Gabriel opened his eyes slowly to see Sam's sleeping face. He couldn't help but smile a bit. There was something about Sam that made Gabriel feel like he could do so many things as long as Sam was right there by his side. He hoped that maybe his hopes would be true as he decided to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

* * *

 _There is nothing left of you_

 _I can see it in your eyes_

 _Sing the anthem of the angels_

 _And say the last goodbye_

Dean looked up from the pancakes he was making and looked to where Cass was sitting. A small sigh escaped his lips as he thought about Cass' death. Would it have been better if Cass had stayed dead? Because right now Cass looked so empty. Cass probably didn't even realize how empty he was without his grace. Dean promised himself that he would make it better one way or another.

* * *

 _Cold light above us_

 _Hope fills the heart_

 _And fades away_

 _Skin white as winter_

 _As the sky returns to grey_

Sam hadn't seen Gabriel's body when the archangel had died. But as he dreamed that was what he dreamt of. He dreamt of Gabriel lying in the snow with a grey sky above and a dim cold sun barely shining down. Red seeped into the perfect white. Pale grey skin captured an innocent appearance. Sam couldn't bear to think that this might happen again. He had to have hope. Hope that he would be able to protect Gabriel if the time ever came again.

* * *

 _Days go on forever_

 _But I have not left your side_

 _We can chase the dark together_

 _If you go then so will I_

Cass opened his eyes and looked over at Dean who was finishing up with making breakfast. It was then that Cass determined that as long as he had Dean by his side he could get rid of any darkness they fought. With Dean he could go on. With Dean he had a purpose

* * *

 _There is nothing left of you_

 _I can see it in your eyes_

 _Sing the anthem of the angels_

 _And say the last goodbye_

 _I keep holding onto you_

 _But I can't bring you back to life_

 _Sing the anthem of the angels_

 _Then say the last goodbye_

 _There is nothing left of you_

 _I can see it in your eyes_

 _Sing the anthem of the angels_

 _And say the last goodbye_

 _I keep holding onto you_

 _But I can't bring you back to life_

 _Sing the anthem of the angels_

 _And say the last goodbye_

 _Sing the anthem of the angels_

 _And say the last goodbye_

 _Sing the anthem of the angels_

But there was something left of both of the angels. Those last silent goodbyes had not been in vain. They had been dead. Dean and Sam had thought they couldn't bring their angels back but God had chosen to bring Gabriel and Cass back because of what Dean and Sam felt for their angels. And now team free will was reunited. The anthem of the angels wasn't being sung in morning. It was being sung in hope. There was hope for the two angels that were currently humans. As the angels got closer to their Dean and Sam respectably God brought the angels closer to having their powers back. The feathers floating around had a purpose. The golden feathers were Gabriel's wings and the black feathers were Castiel's wings. None of the four had realized this. But soon they would all know why the feathers were important. Because in the moments that Cass had realized Dean was his support and Gabriel had realized Sam was his, several more feathers of each color had joined the growing piles of feathers. Soon the angels would remember.


	9. Return

**Tiny S12E15 spoiler that doesn't really affect anyone. Doubt anyone will even notice what it is. Oh yeah, and so you guys know, this doesn't follow any canonical timeline.**

* * *

Cass stood with Dean near the front door of the apartment. Cass had a suit case with him.

"Cass, This is the last time I'm going to warn you. If you come with us there's no turning back," Dean said in a serious tone.

"I know Dean. And I'm okay with that," Cass said.

Dean smiled and put a hand on Cass' shoulder.

Gabriel was in his room with Sam and the trickster was closing his suitcase.

"You know you don't have to come with us," Sam said.

"Of course I'm coming with you Sasquatch. What if I don't see you again? I don't want that to happen," Gabriel said, popping a chewy sour candy in his mouth from his colorful bag of assorted sweets.

Sam chuckled, "Alright, well if you're ready, let's go then."

Gabriel grabbed his suitcase and carried it over to where Cass and Dean were waiting with Sam following. Dean nodded to Sam before walking out to the Impala. Cass and Gabriel put their suitcases in the trunk before getting in the back while Sam and Dean got in the front.

The drive to the bunker was long with Gabriel stating many times how bored he was. Whenever they stopped at a gas station and got snacks Gabriel would always get a bag of assorted candies. He would be occupied with his sweets for about an hour before declaring he was bored again. Cass stayed quiet most of the trip; unless they were playing I spy. Dean listened to the same track of classic rock songs at least twice, much to Sam's annoyance. Sam busied himself with reading, and trying to keep Gabriel from being bored.

Finally, much to everyone's relief they arrived at the bunker. Cass was sent off by Dean to find room 14 while Dean started making dinner with the groceries they had just picked up on their way. Sam took Gabriel to room 22.

It wasn't long until they were having dinner then the angels were passed out in their rooms. Dean and Sam sat in the library working on a few things. Dean was checking for any low level nearby hunts while Sam was looking for anything pertaining to angels and demons.

Out of nowhere Dean stood up and started grabbing his stuff like he was going on a hunt.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked, starting to get up.

"Just a few vampires nearby. They need to be cleaned up and I can handle it," Dean said.

"Alright, if you're positive," Sam said, sitting back down.

Dean went out to his Impala with the stuff he would need and headed out to the where the vampires were hanging around.

Sam remained in the library, continuing to work on his stuff.

Crowley was currently very comfortable in hell. He had learned of some destiny stuff that apparently he had to help with but he wasn't going to risk getting killed so instead he sent an unhappy Dog to do what was needed.

Lucifer was certainly unhappy. Crowley had sent him to bring Sam to some location or another, but he had already forgotten because he had a different plan. A way to get free.

"If it isn't Dean's little brother," Lucifer said when he appeared, leaning against one of the pillars. Crowley had told him where Sam was and that was how he had gotten here.

Sam fell out of his chair then quickly got to his feet, staring at Lucifer, "How are you here?"

"A certain king of hell might've sent me here on a mission, but we both know I'm not going to listen to him. I'm going to take you back as my vessel and get out of this cage," Lucifer said, taking a confident step forward.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind started blowing through the room. Papers flew around everyone. Neither Sam nor Lucifer knew what was going on.

Then the doors to the library burst open, revealing Gabriel to be standing there, his eyes glowing blue. The lights flickered as the wind continued to blow through the library.

"Luci, I'm home," Gabriel said, a line that Lucifer remembered.

"How are you alive?" Lucifer asked, surprised to see his little brother.

"Turns out, my time wasn't done on Earth. And now you're after Sam. Looks like you chose the wrong Winchester to mess with," Gabriel held out his hand and there was a burst of light so great that Sam had to look away.

When the light died down, Lucifer was gone and Gabriel's eyes had returned to normal. But the wind was still blowing furiously throughout the room. Gabriel looked at his hands, wondering what had just happened as he wasn't supposed to be that powerful before running over to Sam.

Sam hugged Gabriel tightly, the archangel hugging him back just as tight. After a moment Gabriel let go then swiftly cupped Sam's face and pulled him into a kiss. Sam was startled but quickly relaxed and kissed Gabriel back.

After what felt like eternity to Sam, Gabriel pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes as if saying that everything would be okay.

Sam watched as Gabriel stepped back and put some space between them. Golden feathers appeared seemingly out of nowhere and started swirling around Gabriel in a massive vortex. Gabriel looked around him before meeting gazes with Sam.

'I love you' the archangel mouthed before looking up. Sam looked away as a beam of light came down on Gabriel.

This light didn't last as long as the previous burst of light. And it was warmer and softer. The wind in the room died down to a soft, warm spring breeze that caried the scent of roses.

When Sam looked at Gabriel his eyes widened.

Gabriel was standing proudly, his grace fully restored and practically making him glow but it also could've been the other things that made it seem like Gabriel was glowing.

All the books Sam had read always said angels had 2 wings, or one set. This proved all those books wrong. The tips of the wings were caramel brown then immediately a vibrant shining gold before melting into a golden red orangey color as they neared Gabriel's back. And there were not 2, not 4, but 6 of these beautiful wings, 3 sets in total with the set at the top being the largest clearly and the set at the bottom being the smallest.

Sam was wonder struck at the beauty. But that wasn't why he was smiling. He was smiling because Gabriel was back. Gabriel was an archangel once again.

* * *

Dean found the small nest of vampires. His plan was quick decapitations one by one of each of the vampires. But he had only been expecting three vampires, not four. So when a fourth vampire snuck up on him and hit him over the head with some metal object he was completely unprepared and ended up gotten knocked out.

It turned out that this fourth vampire was only a week turned and was following orders from their master, who wanted to turn Dean.

Dean woke up tied up and disoriented. He could make out voices and quickly realized it was the vampires, probably discussing who was going to get to drink from him first.

Then one vampire turned to Dean and approached him, "It seems we have a new human to turn," The vampire took a knife and ran it across their wrist.

Dean started struggling, "Like hell, I'm letting you turn me," He said.

Nevertheless the vampire brought their bleeding wrist near his mouth.

"No, no, no," Dean said as he struggled, "Cass!" He shouted, having forgotten in the moment that his angel friend was currently human.

There was a flash of lightening outside followed by a thud. The vampire in front of Dean turned around.

Cass was standing there, trench coat, tie, and all, holding his angel blade. His eyes were glowing blue and it had gotten really windy in the warehouse. Lightening continued to flash outside.

The thud had come from a body falling to the ground. It was obvious from the blood dripping from Cass' angel blade that he had just killed one of the vampires.

"Get him!" The vampire near Dean shouted.

The two other vampires charged at Cass but he effortlessly decapitated them. Then he stalked towards the vampire near Dean and stabbed him.

"No one messes with Dean on my watch," Cass said before decapitating the vampire. After the vampire's body fell to the ground, Cass' eyes returned to normal.

"Cass, your angel mojo," Dean said, half in shock and half happy for his angel.

Cass untied Dean before placing a hand on the back of Dean's neck and kissing the hunter.

If Dean hadn't been in shock he probably would've questioned what was going on but that didn't really matter at the moment and he kissed Cass back.

After a moment Cass took a step back then walked about ten feet away from Dean.

Dean stood up confused, and then the wind that was already rushing around picked up speed.

Black feathers swirled around Cass, causing Dean's confusion to grow. Cass looked up to the heavens then a beam came down on him, making Dean look away.

When the light cleared Dean saw a beautiful set of wings attached to Cass. The wings were midnight black with starry blue tips. Cass was an angel again.

* * *

Lucifer lay in his cage, groaning in pain. How in all the worlds had Gabriel managed to banish him back here. Lucifer looked up, lifting his head a bit as Crowley walked over.

"And that my friend, is why we never mess with the angels that protect the Winchesters," Crowley said, simply.


End file.
